1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as organic electro-luminescent (EL) display devices, have a display panel where a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) are formed on a substrate. Conventionally, the base of a display panel is made using a glass substrate. Recently, a resin film or the like, such as polyimide films, is used for the base to develop flexible displays having a bendable display panel.
A flexible display is made for a use with an intention of reducing the area of the frame. Specifically, an area where an integrated circuit (IC) and a flexible printed circuit are mounted and that is located outside the image display area of the display panel is bent toward the rear surface side of the display area, whereby the area of the frame is reduced.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-209405 describes that a pixel array portion is disposed on the main body of the substrate and a peripheral circuit is disposed on the end portion of the substrate, the end portion disposed on the rear surface side of the display area as a result of the display device being bent along at least one of the peripheral sides of the pixel array portion.